1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid heater configured to heat a fluid, a manufacturing method thereof, a substrate processing apparatus including the fluid heater, and a substrate processing method. In particular, the present invention relates to a fluid heater capable of improving a heat transmission efficiency and a uniformity in heating a fluid flowing through a duct pipe, without machining an inner circumferential surface of the duct pipe, a manufacturing method thereof, a substrate processing apparatus including the fluid heater, and a substrate processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a manufacturing process by a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, there has been widely employed a cleaning method that sequentially immerses a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or an LCD glass (hereinafter also referred to simply as “wafer”), into a cleaning tank storing therein a cleaning liquid such as a chemical liquid or a rinse liquid, so as to clean the substrate. In addition, there has been known a drying method that brings a steam of a volatile organic solvent, such as isopropyl alcohol (IPA), into contact with a surface of a cleaned wafer, such that the steam of the organic solvent condenses or adsorbs on the surface of the wafer, and thereafter supplies an inert gas such as N2 gas (nitrogen gas) onto the surface of the wafer so as to remove and dry moisture on the surface of the wafer (see, JP2007-5479A, for example).
In the above drying method, when the steam of the organic solvent is supplied to a chamber accommodating the wafer, there is used a fluid heater that heats and vaporizes a liquid of the organic solvent, so as to generate the steam of the organic solvent. Namely, the liquid of the organic solvent is supplied from a supply source of the organic solvent to the fluid heater, the liquid of the organic solvent is heated by the fluid heater to generate the steam of the organic solvent, and the generated steam of the organic solvent is supplied to the chamber accommodating the wafer. As such a fluid heater, a heater disclosed in JP2007-17098A has been known.
The conventional fluid heater shown in JP2007-17098A includes a heat source lamp such as a halogen lamp, and a helical duct pipe disposed to surround the heat source lamp. A liquid of an organic solvent to be heated is configured to flow through the duct pipe. When a liquid of an organic solvent is made to flow through the helical duct pipe and the duct pipe is heated by the heat source lamp, the fluid flowing through the duct pipe is heated whereby a steam of the organic solvent is generated in the duct pipe.